love on the battle front
by nee-nee obrien
Summary: Walter is hurting has Paige fixed him


Mom Walter is hurt.

After watching the 2nd last episode for the 2nd season I thought I'd come up with my own fanfic. I own nobody

Ralphs pov

"Mom, MOM" I screamed mom walked in and I said "Walter is on the news and he is hurt" "what oh good lord get in the car now"

Paige's pov

I drove to the cliff where Walter's car had fallen off "Walter" I screamed Walter said "Paige if I don't make it I want you to know that I love you" "Walter you'll make it I need you to Walter I love you" Walter then jumped out of the car and when he hit the bottom he blacked out tears ran down my face and Walter was in surgery and drew came and he said "oi lets go" "no you know what Walter has been more of a support then you ever will so you leave and I mean I no longer want us" "fine come on ralph" "no I'm staying with mom and Walter" "so you chose him over me" "Walter cares for me and mom so yes I do I am part of the team too" drew stormed off and the nurse said "Walter O'Brien" "yes" "you can see him 3 people at a time though and he'll be due to wake up and time now" "ok um nurse may I stay with Walter for the night" "sure" "thanks" I say "in that case happy Toby sly go in first Cabe Megan and ralph will go in next um toby can you have" "sure" "thank you so much" half an hour later I sit at Walter's beside then I hear a groan it was soft I looked up Walter's eyes were open "Paige" he whispered I said "I'm right here Walter" "I love you" "I know and I love you" "what about" "drew I called it quits and ralph is at toby's" "kiss me" "come again" "please Paige kiss me" I kissed him on the lips he smiled and pulled apart and he said "oh god why was I being stupid" "what do you mean" "I was speeding around the corners because you wanted to leave the team and I swerved to miss the dog and next thing I know it is day time" "don't you ever put me through that again got it" "of course but I was mad and pissed I mean you were going to leave and gallows is probably going to leave" I kiss him to stop his babbling and I said "I'm not leaving I love you so much" "will you be my girlfriend" "oh yes" "ah Mr O'Brien how are you" "fine a little stiff but fine" "who is your friend" "oh meet my girlfriend Paige" "hey aren't you both apart of scorpion" "yes" "well Mr O'Brien you'll be able to leave tomorrow then 1 week rest" 1 week later "oh god Walter" I moan we are having sex (and that is all I am describing) when woke up Walter kissed me and when I broke apart we had showers and got dressed and I said "ready to go back to work" "only if you hold my hand" "but toby" "toby can go and get stuffed" I kiss Paige and we stumble through the door and toby said "guys pay up" "I will be in my office" when Walter left I said "I have to get my paper work" "ok" I went to Walter's office and I said "oi Walter you ok" he got up and he said "fine Paige" he kissed my forehead and hugged me and I said "I need my paper work" "ok then Paige" he handed them over I kissed him and I said "I've got to go" "ok then my paper work needs to get done" "Walter I've already done your paper work for the last week you only have today's to do" Walter came to me and he kissed me we started making out.

Toby's pov

I hacked the computer surveillance camera to Walt's office and I said "guy's get a look of this" Walt and Paige were making out and it was weird Sylvester said "guy's let's not watch this" "sly who cares omg she just took off his shirt" Cabe walked in and said "where is Walter" "um come take a look" Cabe walked over and said "what the hell is going on" "I'll turn on the sound" "Walter I was meant to come in for paper work" "I know I love you" "I love you" they continue kissing and Cabe said "good for the kid finally met someone worth it" "oh god turn it off now doc" "why it's getting to the good bit" "toby turn it off now let them do that with privacy" "I'm going to star bucks" Cabe said happy sly and I said "I'll come"

Paige's pov

Well after we had done I got up we had a shower and called Cabe and he said "we are at star buck the one near the garage" we got changed and I put some perfume on and re did my makeup I then grabbed Walter's hand we then walked into star bucks and sat with the team and toby said "so did you both get your paper work done" "toby made us watch you two make out Cabe came and told him to turn it off" "good boy sly toby you can go and get stuffed" "evil little so yeah um did it turn out to be intercourse it did you just looked at each other then went red" I snuggled into Walter's chest and Walter hugged me I yawned and fell gently asleep

Walter's pov

I hold a sleeping Paige close and I smile as toby said "you ok Walter" "fine" "so how was your 'work session' with Paige" "fantastic" happy was snuggled into toby's chest and I said "how is life with happy" "great" Megan walked in and I said "hi Megan" "hi Walter" Megan sat next to sly and hugged into him I smile and Megan said "aw Walter she looks content whilst she is sleeping what did you do" "you mean whom did he do" "wait you had intercourse with Paige no wonder she is asleep with a smile on her face" "shhh" I say when I get outside Cabe said "do you want me to drive you both back to your place" "sure" we get home and I put her to bed then ralph goes to bed I then lay next to her and I fall asleep when I wake up Paige is awake and cuddling me and I say "morning Paige" "good morning Walter" "um Paige you and I have holidays coming up I was uh wondering whether you wanted to me my mom dad" "yes sure only if you meet mine" "of course" "when do we leave um today I've already packed we'll be spending a week there so pack I am going to the garage to tell everyone" I walk in and I said "Paige ralph and I are going to see my parents if you need me please call" "O'Brien who is in charge" "happy and sly make sure toby finishes his work before he plays a game and no giving him your work" 14 hours later we land in bohola (actual town in Ireland) and we get a rental and we drive to my parents place I get out I get Paige and ralph out and I walk to the front door I knock on it and I here "coming" I smile as mum opens the door and she said "Walter me son hi how are you" "good mum um meet my girlfriend Paige and her son ralph" "hi" "hi Mrs' O'Brien your son is absolutely remarkable he translates ralph while I translate the world" "come in come in" we got inside and I walked into the lounge room dad was watching TV ignoring the sounds I walked in front of the TV and dad said "Walter how are you" "fine dad I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Paige and her son ralph" I said "oh is my stuff still" "yes" dad said I said "ralph come with me" "ok Walter" we went to my old room and I said "you want stuff to do" "yes" I pulled out a box and walked back to the lounge room and I said "open it" "wow mom look it is full of part and other stuff" I sat down and Paige sat on my lap "so how is that computer business" "oh well I now work for a government agency I work with the man from my childhood Paige works for us do you know about the team tackling problems people can't" "scorpion yes why Walter is that you do you still work for Cabe gallows" "yes and after a stressful last mission temper flew and I may of sped around a corner and drove off of a cliff and nearly died" "are you ok" "yes no I panicked when I saw Paige" "so Walter what risks have you done" "well I raced I jumped out of burning jets" 3 months later over the last two months I have been up late so I have been sleeping in the loft Paige walks in and said "Walter" "what" "I am pregnant with your child" "wait I'm going to be a dad" "in 7 months oh Paige this is great" I smiled as I kissed her and she hugged me and toby said "congratulations guys" I could see a small bump and I grinned then I said "Paige you are not doing anything risky on missions you are coming to talk ok" "fine" "guys mission" "hi Cabe" hi okay lets go" "oi Cabe she is not doing anything risky" "why" "because Cabe we have a baby genius that I am pregnant with" "aw" we get there and the guy said "ok this here is an emergency there are hostages in there and 3 gunman that want a chance to kill you all of you need to come up with a plan to get as many as you can" "Walter I can help" "NO" I yelled I scared Paige I hugged her and I said "I'm sorry Paige if I scared you listen to me yours Ralph's and our unborn baby I would do anything to save you 3" I went in and I got everyone out then I was shot both legs and I blacked out"

Paige's pov

Everyone runs out and I hear two bangs "Walter" I scream and I run towards the building only to be stopped by toby and he said "don't Paige" I sob and toby hugs me I see a body being carried out I ran forward and I said "Walter" "ma'am please" "he is my boyfriend and father to my unborn child" "who is he then" "Walter O'Brien" 3 months later I am now 6 months pregnant and Walter is still in his coma I sit by him and I hear a quiet "hi" I look at him and I said "Walter" "Paige" "it is a she" "what about Amelie" "yes" the team walked in and Megan said "Walter I am glad" "so am I" the nurse walked in and said "ah Walter you are awake you gave us a scare" "when will I get out of here" "a week then you have 2 months of physio" "Walter" "mom dad what are you doing" "Paige called she was distraught we came over and I found out that she is carrying my 1st grandchild" "toby can I have it" he handed so Paige couldn't see what it was and I said "I can't live without anyone in the room but there is one person I can't see my future without what I am trying to say is Paige will you marry me?" it was deathly silent and I said "yes I love you" he slipped the ring on and I smiled and the nurse came back in and said "um guys visiting hours are over" "um lady you just ruined the moment two just got engaged" "congratulations" "come on guys let go home" toby said and I said "come ralph" ralph followed and I went to the garage and ralph said "why are we here" "because we are going to sleep here tonight" "ok" we went to bed the next day I woke up got dressed and I went to the hospital and Megan said "Paige I'll take ralph to hang with me if that is ok" "fine by me" "cool come ralph" "coming. Mum would I have to call her aunt Megan" "yes ralph" "hey aunt Megan can we go to the ice cream parlour" "sure" I walked as fast and I said "ralph is calling Megan aunt Megan" "good" I kissed him on the lips he put his hands on my tummy and I smiled he rubbed my belly and I said "mmm Walter that feels good" he looked shocked and he said "it kicked" "I felt it" "oh we need to talk about god parents" "oh well I was thinking happy" "and toby" "yep Amelie Megan O'Brien is going to be spoilt" I called Megan and I said "tell ralph he is going to have a little sister tell him he is an older brother" toby and happy walked in and I said "talk of the devils" "yes" toby said I said "would you both like to be god parents of Amelie" "yes why us though" "happy you can teach her tools and spoil her toby you can teach her how to read faces and spoil her" "thanks and how is the future Mrs O'Brien" "tired of course the baby kicks all the time" 2 months later

Walter's pov

"Walter" "yes Paige" "how are your legs" "fine Paige" I walked to Paige and I put my hands on her tummy and I rub her belly and I said "how is our little girl" "she is kicking a lot Walter" "yes" "my waters just broke" Paige screamed and I got her to the car and her bag we got to the hospital and I said "my fiancé is going into labour" "bring her in" 6 hours later we hear the cry and the doctor said "it is a girl her name" "Amelie Megan O'Brien" "I'll go tell everyone" "ok" I went out and I said "guys the baby is healthy" everyone hugged me and Megan said "when can I visit my niece" "Mr O'Brien you and these guys can go see her" "thanks" I walk in and Paige passes me Amelie and I said "guys her nickname is lee" "pass the baby" Megan said she sat down and I handed her the baby and she said "aww Walter she has your hair and your nose" the baby gets passed and when I get the baby her eyes open and she looks at me and I say "hey Amelie I am your dad I will help you with homework and stuff and I will protect you that is your momma she will help you with boys and she will teach you to love life that is aunt Megan she will play with you and she'll be a friend that there is 'uncle' Sylvester he'll teach you phobias and give you mathematical facts that there is 'uncle' toby he'll spoil you and teach you how to read people's faces that there is 'uncle' Cabe he'll teach you how to fight that there is 'aunt' happy she'll teach you how to build stuff and she will spoil you and this little boy here is your brother he will love you protect you help you in tricky situations he will teach you he will be more than a brother he will be your best friend" "oi Paige she has your eyes" "thank you" "I love you Paige" I said Paige smiled and I handed her the baby and they fell peacefully asleep.

Guys comment if I should update please ask

Love you all

gangster writing


End file.
